


Heart of Flame

by CymbirrEsra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CymbirrEsra/pseuds/CymbirrEsra
Summary: What if Astrid had gone to the Fire Plane with the Nein?
Relationships: Astrid/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Heart of Flame

**Author's Note:**

> What if Caleb had included Astrid in the teleport to the Fire Plane? What if she had accepted?
> 
> Takes place after the events of Episode 129. 
> 
> Italicized text is considered in Zemnian.

A flash of light, and the Might Nein looked around them. The air immediately felt hot, and the group huddled together, taking in their surroundings. Fire Plane. Roaring fires were scattered across the blackened landscape. Streams of lava flowed freely, creating large pools and lakes. The group took a sigh of relief, but work still needed to be done.

“Alright, is everyone here?” Caduceus asked, his large eyes counting the group before looking off into the distance.

Veth looked around, and gave a soft smile to Luc and Yeza. “Everyone is here.” She responded, before grasping Luc’s hand close to hers. “We have the ball right?”

“Yes, Veth. I got it right here.” Jester reached into her bright pink haversack and brought out the golden colored metallic contraption.

“Good.” Caduceus nodded.

“You okay, Momma?” Jester asked, with a sweet smile. Marion looked pale, but gave a small nodd. 

“Do we have somewhere to stay?” The red tiefling asked, clutching Jester close to her.

“Caleb, could you make that Dome. Dome thingy?” Caduceus asked, looking at the wizard. He didn’t respond, and just seemed to stare off into space. 

“Caleb?” Veth asked, before walking over and taking his hand gently. The wizard jerked in place, then looked at Veth.

“Ja. I-Im okay.” He gazed back towards a figure, who wasn’t too far from the group. 

“Who’s that?” Jester asked with concern.

Caduceus answered her, “I think it’s one of Caleb’s friends.

“Oh. Wait, you mean someone FOLLOWED us, to the FIRE PLANE?” Veth took out her crossbow.

“Uh not entirely Veth. I um. I brought her.” Caleb glanced back at her with an apologetic look.

The figure, which now looked smaller and more feminie, remained in her place. Caleb slowly walked towards her, and switched into Zemnian. The group just watched, not able to make out or understand what they were saying.

“I wish Beau was here.” Jester gave a small pout, crossing her arms before turning to comfort her mother.

_“Astrid, It’s okay. You're away from him. He won’t hurt you anymore.”_ Caleb spoke, the words rushing out like a waterfall.

_ “Bren. I. I need to go back.” _ She spoke, faltering.

_“Astrid. Listen to me.”_ Caleb tenderly grasped her hand, as fear washed over her face. _“You’re safe.”_ Tears broke through the cracks, as she leaned into Caleb, he held her there, water also forming in his eyes. The two friends embraced for what felt like hours. Astrid composed herself and blinked at Caleb, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

_“Why did you want me to come?”_ Astrid swallowed,attempting to put up a face.

 _“I wanted to protect you… We both know the horrible things he could have done if he knew.”_ Caleb spoke gently, and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
 _“That still doesn't explain why…”_

_ “I couldn't leave you to get hurt, not again...”  _ He fingered her delicate hand, gazing into her brown eyes. 

Astrid gave a small smile, _“You always were selfless.”_ She rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing quietly. Caleb stiffened, feeling the eyes of his friends upon him. _“I think the group will uh. Will want to see if you can be trusted.”_ He put some distance between her and himself, and took a breath. 

“Alright.” Astrid spoke, switching back to Common, she gave him a soft smile before shifting into a stern look. Caleb nodded before walking back to the group.

“Caleb!” Jester called with a grin, seeing him approach. The rest of the group watched before the two stopped.    
“Everyone. Uh. This is Astrid. Most of you may know her. But she is..”   
Astrid cut him off, “I am a friend of Bre- Erm. Caleb.” She glanced at him, but he just gave a soft smile, before it vanished. “I am one of Ikithon’s students if you do not know.” She saw Caleb flinch at the name out of the corner of her eye. She continued, “Me and Caleb grew up together. I have trained under him for 16 years.” She glanced back towards Caleb, before the Tiefling piped up. 

“Did you two fuck?” Jester piped in. Caleb and Astrid looked at each other, their own cheeks growing hot before gazing away. Jester giggled in delight, before Caleb broke the silence. “Erm. Uh no. We did not.” He risked another glance at Astrid. Jester giggled, but seemed satisfied with the answer.

“Who else is with your group?” Astrid gave a hostile look to the halflings and red Tiefling. 

“This is Yeza, my husband who is a brilliant chemist, and my son Luc.” Veth spoke, holding the hands of her family. 

“Hi.” Luc gave a small wave, eyes wide with curiosity. A small smile showed on Astrid’s face before being covered by a mask. 

“Yeza. Yeza Brenatto, didn’t you do work for Vess?” Astrid gave the halfling a quizzical look. 

“Yes. I did experiments with an object called a beacon, and extracted fragments from it. They were for some sort of tests.” Yeza explained. 

“Right.” Astrid gave a nod. 

“We’re they put in you?” Caleb blinked at her, pain clearly in his eyes. 

“No. Wulf had them though, Trent never specified the complete purpose.” Astrid answered, and Caleb focused back on the group. 

“And this is my momma, The Ruby of the Sea.” Jester added. 

“Nice to meet you, miss.” Astrid gave a polite nod to the stressed woman. 

“So, what’s your plan?” Astrid asked, crossing her arms. Caleb glanced at the group before looking at her. “First, I am tapped, so a rest. Then, we wait for Beau, Fjord, and Yasha to get out of the ball.” Jester grinned and lifted up the Archmage’s Bane. 

“Your friends are inside there?” Astrid furrowed her brow. 

“Yes. But they are in an extra dimensional plane contained within.” Caleb informed her. 

“Understood.” Astrid gave a nod. 

“Let me set up.” Caleb removed his spell book from his holsters and began muttering arcane incantations under his breath. She backed away from the group and listened as memories of their time in school flooded back to her. She shook those thoughts away and waited patiently for Caleb to finish. 

Ten minutes later and a black opaque colored dome now stood in front of them. A red haired head popped out of the dome. “Come in everyone.” 

The group set up, arranging sleeping mats to best fit in the dome. Veth and her family cuddled together. Jester and her mother were nearby. Caleb and Astrid next to each other, but keeping distance. As well as Caduceus. Watches were planned and the rest of the Mighty Nein went to sleep as Astrid and Caleb stayed up on first watch. 

_“You have interesting friends here.”_ Astrid said, speaking in Zemnian. 

_“Well we were interesting as well.”_ Caleb responded, staying at least two feet away from her.

_ “When will you take him down?”  _

_ “When we have time, we are in a bit of a rush, Astrid.” _

_ “Why the name, Caleb?” _

_ “It was what I told Veth, and it just kind of stuck. I feel like a different person now then when I was a boy.” _

_ “When you told me the last thing you remember was your home, do you not remember the sanatorium?” _

_ “No. I. I don’t remember any of those years. I have slight ideas, but they have blurred together. You visited though. Right?” _

_ “Yeah. Me and Wulf did.” _

_ “What was I. Uh. What was I like after h-hurting you?” _

_ “You didn’t speak, just looked scared. You trembled a lot, but we tried as best we could to care for you.” _

_ “Did you ever stop visiting?” _

_ “The last year, yes. We had a lot of missions, and it didn’t help that you didn’t improve much.” _

Caleb switched the subject,  _ “how have your illusions been going?” _

_ “ _ _ Fine. Same Academy magic. Do you still practice evocation?” _

_ “Umm no. I. I don’t do too well with fire spells anymore. But uh. I focus on Transmutation.”  _

_ “Interesting. Highest in your repertoire.” _

_ “Teleportation or a mansion.” _

_ “Wait.You aren’t kidding. You can create a mansion?” _

_ Caleb gave her a nod.  _

_ “Bren. How did you learn how to create a mansion in 5 years with no help at the academy?” _

_ “Different sources I guess. I was starving for a while, spending my money on paper for my spell book.” _

_ “Could I take a look at it?” _

_ “Yes, of course Astrid.” _

He took his spell book from his holsters and set it on the ground in front of her. 

She grinned, before sitting next to him and flipping through it _.  _ _ “Find Familiar? What kind of familiar do you have.”  _

_“Oh.”_ Caleb snapped his fingers and a cat appeared on the other side of the book. 

_ “Wait. Is that?”  _

_ “Yes. This is in the form of my cat, Frumpkin.” _

_“That’s something I never thought I would see again.”_ Astrid reached out a hand, and touched the cat. She gave a soft smile, before giving him scritches. 

_ “How has um. Trent been taking the news of our break in?”  _ Caleb asked, stiffening. 

_ “Oh well he was pleasantly surprised. Did not like you leaving.” _

_ “I gathered as much. He has been sending me messages asking different things.” _

_ “Yeah. He was definitely frustrated with you leaving. How did you manage to get out of there.” _

_ “Oh. Jester has a spell that took us to Nicodranus, and I was able to Counterspell Trent.” _

_ “Wait. Bren how!? You have to teach me some of your spells!” _

_ “Okay. Okay. I will. Not at the moment, sadly.” _

_ “Wait. Trent mentioned something. Do you know Dunamancy?” _

_ “Some. I was taught, then also learned on my own.” _

_“Bren, that’s outstanding.”_ Astrid said, with astonishment. 

_ “It is similar to Transmutation, but different in several ways.” _

A few moments of silence. 

_ “Are you alright, Bren?” _

_ “I. I am not sure. I worry for putting my friends in danger. I did not want to be trapped back at Vergessen.”  _ Bren’s hand clenched into a tight fist before Frumpkin nuzzled him. He gently stroked the cat, thinking. 

_ “Well you are here now. You got the amulets right.” _

_“Yes. A-Among other things.”_ Caleb reached up and scratched his itching arms, glancing away from her. 

_ “Did you make it in safely?” _

_“You could say. I-I killed a few guards, well more than a few. 5.”_ Astrid gave him a close look, she could see where eslashes had been made and his hair seemed slightly burnt. She absentmindedly touched the scars along her neck. 

_ “I have done a lot worse than you have.” _

_ “Yes. I know. But…” _

_ “No buts, Bren. You should probably get some sleep.”  _

_ “A-Astrid.” _

_ “Don’t worry I won’t leave you here.” _

Caleb didn’t argue and slumped down into his covers, his whole body seemed to be shaking before he tried calming himself. She gave a soft smile. 

“Good night. Uh. Astrid.” Caleb said, switching into Common. 

“Good night, Shatz.” Astrid gave a gentle smile before the world went dark. 

A few minutes past before the watch was over. Astrid scanned the group, before spotting Jester and nudging her awake. 

“Time for watch.” The blue Tiefling smiled, and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. Astrid began settling into her own covers before Jester spoke up. 

“What was Caleb like when he was younger?”

“Oh well. Bren was very bright and avid in his studies. A very big reader. Wanted to be equal in all magical prowess. He was kind, although young and occasionally got in trouble. He was more so the leader of us three, Trent always saw him with the most potential.”

Astrid gazed at the sleeping form of her long time friend. She still saw the little boy she grew up with, but they both had changed. Years of training under Ikithon had created a barrier between living and working. She couldn’t afford happiness on missions, or sadness. Just get the job done.

Jester smiled, “That’s good. He was very stinky when we first met him you know.”

“Oh really.” A smirk appeared on Astrid’s once stern face. 

“Oh yeah. He hadn’t showered in days. But he was nice, and funny at times.” 

“Ja. That sounds like Bren.” Her smile slowly subsided. “Well I better rest. Good night Jester.”

“Good night, Astrid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
